


Music

by CustardCreamies



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: 1x23 Chain of command, Character Study, piano playing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 05:28:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5615626
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CustardCreamies/pseuds/CustardCreamies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some nights, Virgil will sit at the piano and play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Music

**Author's Note:**

> Virgil playing the piano and all the brothers around him made me want to write this piece, so here it is!

Some nights, Virgil will sit at the piano and play. 

It's very rare that Virgil will show his talent as a musician, but when he does it's magical. His playing is melodic and structured so each note tells a tale.

It's an amazing thing and when Virgil plays, it brings his brothers to him like moths to a flame. 

Scott comes over first, drawn by the soft dreamy notes being played. He leans against the piano and relaxes as the notes drift around them, a soft smile graces his face as he watches his brother play. Virgil doesn't notice, too caught up in the notes, telling his tale.

Gordon is next, having heard the piano playing from the pool. He comes across the room and leans over Virgil's shoulder, earning him a glare for getting the seat partly wet as he didn't bother to dry off. Gordon pretends not to notice the glare, opting to closing his eyes and letting the music take him somewhere else.

Next comes Alan, he hears the notes from his bedroom. The soft music making him turn off his computer and walk downstairs, the notes calling to him. Alan perches himself by the side of the piano, resting his arms on the top. It's then that he remembers John and he quickly grabs a con and calls him, putting the con on top of the piano so John can hear the music too. 

John watches from TB5, a small smile on his face as he lets himself float free in zero G, just letting the music wash over him. 

It's peaceful and relaxing. The music makes them forget the stresses of the day, it brings them together in a way they haven't been in a while. 

It's just them, The Tracy Brothers, against the world. 


End file.
